Memories
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: Haruka's view on her and Michiru's past together.


Authors note:  
You can tell I was in a extermly content mood when I wrote this. It's about Haruka looking back at her and Michiru's past and how she wished they could live forever without the missions.  
Disclaimers: Sailor moon and characters are not mine they are Naoko Takeuchi's and any others who own properties rights to it.  
Love, Ruka-Chan  
Dedicated to my love. I love you, Sea Angel.  
  
Memories  
I never thought there'd be a time when I could look back at what we've gone through,  
All the missions, the vacation, raising a daughter, and dieing to save the world.  
When I first saw you I knew I had been looking at my fate, I never wanted to believe that my fate could be as wonderful and tradgic at the same time. You loved me even before I knew you were real and not just a person from my nightmares. Our first kiss was basically an accident.. but a good one, but somehow I figured you must have had it planned out. You were always watching me and trying to read my soul to see if I loved you back.   
  
As I watch you sleep in my lap I can't help but feel guilty that I had rejected you at the beginning. I thought you were too good for me and that I was just a cold, unloving tomboy with a skull as thick as a rock. You have a soft smile on your lips. I want to kiss them but I don't want to wake you up. I run a hand through your aqua waves feeling the softness of your hair. You're beautiful. A little princess with her wish forfilled by her 'prince'. I chuckle softly. I am your prince on a white horse aren't I? Though I often wonder if it's the other way around, you've saved me more then I have you. I just protect you from people and enemies I distrust.  
  
You open your gorgeous blue eyes and smile gazing up at me. Your gaze alone tells me 'I love you' without words. You reach up and run your hand along my cheek to be sure you're not still dreaming. I hold you hand against my lips and kiss it. You close your eyes briefly wishing to let this moment with us to last forever. You open your eyes again and sit up. I can read your eyes that you want to be held and kissed. I lean closer to you, our eyes gaze into the others, they close as our lips meet and we kiss tenderly. You wrap your arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around your slender waist. Our souls twist together wanting to become one with the other.   
  
I picture our wedding day. The wedding was done in the new Crystal Palace. Neo Queen Serenity had blessed us and had the entire palace decorated to look almost like out of a dream. Thanks to Michiru's plans and all the senshi had been her bride's maids. Venus was her maid of honor. King Endymon had been my best man, some of my old raceing buddies were also there. The rings we enchanged and the silent appoval our friends gave us with them there. It's only a pity Michiru's family never appoved of our being together. My father, my mother and my siblings were there. Before the wedding I later found out my father had agreed to walk Michiru down the aiele. Michiru was an angel wearing that large white dress with the bow in the back tied to look like small wings. I had nearly choked on my own tongue when I saw her that day. She was stunning and she blushed when she saw my face light up with joy.   
  
We part and her eyes are lined with tears. I sometimes forget we are so connected we can hear each other's thoughs. Some tears excape her eyes and I kiss them away. I don't ever want to see her cry. She's too kind to ever be hurt. I hold her in my arms and rock her gently. She rests her head on my shoulder and she soon falls back asleep. It's late. I feel tired too. I carefully pick her up supporting her back with one arm and her legs with my other. I carry her to our be room and lay her down on the bed. She curls up and smiles. I take off her extra jewery, minus her wedding ring. She's picky about wearing make-up to bed but I don't want to wake her. I undress and change into my boxers and tank top. I crawl into bed with her. I wrap the blankets over her sleeping form and wrap an arm around her. She snuggles against me an rests her head on my breasts. I kiss her forehead, reach over, and turn off the light. I soon join her in our dreams, ones free of any mission, free of any visions of the world ending, just calm peaceful dreams with us running along the beach shore. I'm glad met you, Michiru.  
  
End 


End file.
